


Taking the Goddess of Hunt

by WolverHowlett



Series: Wolverine takes Marvel Women [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: After being delivered to Asgard by his last conquest, Logan wanders around and casually jumps into one of the most famous and dangerous woman in this place...





	Taking the Goddess of Hunt

Taking the Goddess of Hunt

Logan walked through the land and reached a forest, and went cautiously, knowing there might be dangerous beasts. When he was deep inside, he heard water running, and it was loud, he followed the sound and reached a waterfall, and he got the idea of taking a bath there. But when he took a closer look at it, he noticed there was someone already...and it was a woman. 

She was using the waterfall as shower, and of course, she was naked. Logan started eyeing her body, her breasts were big, and her ass very firm, he couldn't tell how tall she was because half of her body was inside the water. He moved closer to get a better view, but he made a little noise and the woman heard it. 

Immediately, she got out of the water and grabbed her sword, which was resting on a rock.  
Woman: Reveal yourself! And I might show mercy  
Logan went out of his hiding place  
Logan: Hey calm down lady I'm not here to fight  
Woman: You...you are that mortal...from earth...with claws...Thor showed me...Wolverine!  
Logan: That's right lady, and you seem familiar too..  
Woman: I'm the Lady Sif , the Goddess of War, what the hell where you doing there?  
Logan: Uhm well you see...I was walking around here and got lost...and found this waterfall here and wanted to use it...

While he was talking, he never left admiring her figure, she was much taller than him, and it fit her just perfect, and she didn't bother on cover herself.

Sif: Tell me why should I forgive you for spying on me?  
Logan: Because....I may be useful for you, my lady  
Sif: Hmm...explain yourself!  
Logan: Uhm...I...well I can..  
Sif: Ugh enough mortal! Obviously I have two options here, kill you or let you show me you deserve my forgiveness!  
Logan: I would prefer the second option my lady  
Sif: Hm come here -she said while walking towards the rock she had left her armor.  
She bent over it, lifting her ass a little, giving him an amazing view.  
Sif: Listen to me, show me you can give me a good time and I will let you live, you can either eat my sword...or me, make your decision before I make it for you!  
Logan: Oh my lady, I wil be honored to give it to you, but first I have to get you ready...  
Then Logan stand behind her, caressed her perfect ass and tights, and ran his other hand in front of her, groping her big breasts and massaging them, pinching her nipples, then his left hand went from her ass to her front, and down her pussy.  
Sif straightened herself, in this position, Logan being behind her, massaging her breasts and caressing her wet sex. He started circling his fingers on her pussy, and taking advantage of the height difference, he put his head under her arm, and with the hand massaging her right breast, he moved it a little so he could lick it with his tongue. Sif smiled a little, but didn't moan, she wouldn't do it if it wasn't worth it. 

Logan inserted his fingers in her pussy and started fucking her with them, and opened his mouth to take her breast full in it. The goddess closed her mouth and tried to hold a moan, but Logan heard a little of it and smiled. He just continued his tasks, going faster and deeper, then he suddenly felt her fluids running on his fingers, and Sif covered her mouth with her hand so he couldn't hear her. 

Logan: Excited,aren't we? Hehe, don't hide it my lady, your wetness speaks for you

Sif then took his hands off her, turned around and grabbed him by his collar, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him passionately, he inserted his tongue and she allowed him, savoring each other's mouth. Then she broke apart and smiled at him

Sif: Impressive, I must say, but you still have to make your decision, remember? -She said while winking at him-  
Logan: Oh the most important part, well my lady, I choose to eat you..  
Sif: Good decision mortal, now show your respect to me  
She bent over the rock again, but this time spreading her legs, giving him a better access. Logan knelt behind her, and put his face against her buttcheeks, taking his time to feel it, and gave it some kisses before saying..  
Logan: Lady Sif, you better get hold of that rock, I'm going to rock your big rear now!

With that, Logan took her cheeks on his hands, spread them and put his face between them, and started running his tongue all the way on her pussy and asshole, first cleaning her previous fluids, and gods, she was another great piece of delicious meat and he was going to have it all.  
Logan used his hand to lift her ass a little, so he could get more access. Sif understood and lifted her left leg over the rock, now giving him the best access possible, and he didn't waste any time, as he opened her pussy lips with his fingers and penetrated her clit with his flat tongue, earning a loud moan.

Sif: OH for Odin OHHhh yess...just like that mortal....keep trusting Aahh..  
She then reached for his head with her left hand, holding him there and pushing his face into her ass, and he kept on going deeper and faster, drinking her juices in the process. Moments later, the Goddess came hard in his mouth, breathing fast, and stayed there for a moment, letting him finish taking all her cum.

After recovering, Sif turned around and rested on the rock, Logan still kneeling before her, she smiled at him and signaled him with her index finger to get up and closer. When he was going to, she put her foot on his shoulder, laughing a little

Sif: Take your time to get here.... - She winked at him-  
He just smiled and took her foot from his shoulder, and started licking it, taking her toes in his mouth. Then kissed it and started going up, slowly kissing her long legs, caring not to miss any part. Sif was impressed with this kind of affection, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed. Logan reached her center, looked up at her and smiled

Logan: I will stay here for a moment my lady, if you don't mind  
Sif: Oh no no, please mortal, do as you wish

He then parted her legs and lifted the left one over his shoulder, and immediately gave her pussy a long lick with all the length of his tongue, making her moan a little. Sif took his head again with her right hand, to keep him there, and started massaging her breasts with her other hand.

Sif: Oh Gosh AHH AHH YESSS mortal, GO DEEPER OH OHH Yessss..

Logan took her ass cheek with his free hand and squeezed it, while he kept on licking her clit, savoring her fluids, and then penetrated her again, starting to circle his tongue inside her sex, making her move and moan louder. The sensation was too intense that Sif opened her mouth and moaned, her head falling back.  
Giving her a last trust with his tongue, she came again, more fluids dripping from her pussy and more he could drink. After the last drop, he stand up and she was still recovering, but she took him by the collr and put his head between her breasts.

Sif: Oh my...enjoy them while I recover mortal...

Logan gladly obeyed and opening his mouth, took her boob fully inside, eating her big melons, and sucking at her hardened nipples, then he ran his tongue all over her chest, savoring her sweet taste. 

Finally Sif recovered, and kisses him hard and savagely, while Logan quickly answered and his tongue met hers in a battle for control. While they kissed, he grabbed her buttcheeks and groped them, and then they broke apart. 

Sif: You really are mighty, Wolverine, I will go to Midgard more often so maybe after a battle we can do this again  
Logan: Yeah...or I could look for you too my lady, I wil find you, now that I know your smell hehe...  
Sif: Hm, well as much as I want to continue, I have duty to attend, take care mortal and hope we meet soon again -she said while smirking at him and leaving to the city-  
And Logan walked out the forest, already thinking about who might he meet after...and who will he get to be between her legs...

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Just finished this and thought it would be good to post it as soon as I had it done. I will be busy again, but also be thinking on the next work. Have a good day!


End file.
